Outpost 401
by DaughterofthemostHigh
Summary: First story so please be kind. Sam gets side swiped while he is leaving Bible study, Warning Sam is hurt a lot in this story, he is also a Christian so if you don't like hurt/comfort or Spiritual proceed with caution. thank you!
1. Chapter 1

A/N First I would like to thank my Beta reader LiveLaughLoveFP Any mistakes are soley my fault she did a wonderfull job

_-CHAPTER1-_

Sam walked through the barn. It had been a busy day for Team 1 , And he was looking forward to his Bible study tonight at Pointman outpost 401. He typically went there every Wednesday , but he had missed last week's due to a hot call running late. After that hot call he could have really used the comradery of the tight knit group at outpost 401. He still clearly remembered the veteran that robbed the armored truck. His heart had gone out to that man standing on the bridge.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, he shook himself out of his thoughts, glancing up from the floor in front of him, as he walked by Sarge. Calling out a good night, he hurried out into the pouring rain. Running towards his black access cab Toyota Tundra, he wished he had opted to park in the covered parking lot this morning. He hopped in and started it; the bulkiness of the vehicle reminding him of the tanks that he sometimes saw drive by when he was on his 1st and 2nd tours in Afghanistan.

He pulled out of the exit from the barn parking lot, driving a few blocks before pulling into the parking lot for this Pointman outpost. They borrowed a Pentecostal church, the Ontario Assembly of God to be exact. Which also happened to be the church he went to for Sunday worship and preaching

He honked lightly at the outpost leader Larry Johnston, who was heading to unlock the door. Larry turned and waved, waiting for Sam to join him at the door before heading in. Sam parked close by the building, not wanting to walk through the rain any more then needed. He quickly turned off his truck, hopped out, and grabbing his Bible he all but ran up to Larry. Larry smiled at him and said, "Missed you last week, I figured you wouldn't be here though. I was watching the news before I came here last week, and saw that your team was on a hot call. Looked like it was a tough one for you?" Sam nodded, "Yeah it was, but the job's never easy. You just gotta live with what comes your way and hope that you do the right thing."

Sam plopped his Bible down on the table across from where Larry usually sits. He turned back around so he was facing Larry, who was making coffee, "I got some wonderful news from Jules last week." Larry turned around. "Oh? and what did that wonderful wife of yours have to tell you?" Sam couldn't hold back the grin any longer, "We're having a baby!" Larry smiled back, "Congratulations Sam now I s'pose you get to learn how to change a diaper, huh?" Sam smiled again. "I'm hoping Jules will do that." Larry laughed. "Careful there Sam, you might just be asking a little too much of your wife there!"

Once they were done chuckling, Larry said, "Speaking of Jules, where is she tonight?" Sam smiled. "At home nursing a sore tummy, and a craving for anything somewhat sweet or salty. I'm guessing by the time I get home she will have found my secret stash of Snickers bars, and demolished them," he said while pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting down. Just as he finished his sentence he heard the door open. Half turning in his chair he waited until the person was in sight before calling out, "Why hello there Jimmy!"

The room had filled up by six more people, bringing the number of people there, including him, up to nine people before Larry called out, "Okay do we have any Prayer requests or Praise reports tonight?" The room quieted as peoples heads turned to face Larry. After about a minute of no one raising their hands Sam did, saying, "I have a Prayer request, and Praise report in one." Larry smiled. "Go ahead Sam." Sam nodded at him, lowering his hand, the grin from earlier creeping back onto his face. "Jules and I are having a baby!" Once the applause had quieted he said, "The only problem is Jules' tummy hurts, and I think she's catching on to where I've been hiding my snickers!"

After a good Bible study, Sam walked out of the building. He was the last one to leave, but he still felt rather like he was floating 6 inches off of the ground. The rain had given way to snow, and there was a beautiful white film on the ground. Pulling out of the parking lot he didn't even notice the white F-150 bearing down on him, until it sideswiped him, sending him rolling back into the parking lot, with sounds of screeching and tearing metal.

A/NI promise I will try to update soon! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Disclaimer I don't own Flashpoint or any of the characters and I don't own Pointman. Thank you LiveLaughLoveFP you're doing a wonderfull job! Thank you everyone who reviewed bot especially ChrisGal1 who seemed to appreciate the Christian aspect the most Please read and review

_-CHAPTER2-_

When Sam came to his head hurt, and it felt incredibly fuzzy. He could feel blood running down his left side. Moaning he did a mental check over, noting the tight feeling in his side. He guessed he had cracked a few ribs; he also noted the bruised feeling on his left temple. reaching over, he slowly unbuckled his seatbelt. He could see black specks dancing at the edge of his vision, but he kept struggling. He wiggled into a position where he could reach his cell phone, which seemed to have found its place beside the gas pedal. Finally getting into the right position to get his phone, he pulled it up slowly. Once he had gotten it he leaned back, struggling for breath.

Sam desperately struggled through the broken windshield, falling on the ground once out of the truck, which to Sam right now felt more like a cage. He pushed himself away from it, before calling speed dial 1 - Jules. He desperately counted the rings, waiting for Jules to pick up 1..2..3.. Finally she answered, "Hey Sam what's up? Is everything alright?" Sam struggled to take a deep breath before saying, "No Jules everything is not alright. I need you to send EMS to our church. I've been sideswiped." When he stopped to take a breath, Jules said, "Just hold on Sam I'll be right there." Sam interrupted her, "No Jules! stay where you are. Think of the baby, just call EMS and then pray. I could really use some prayer right now."

Sam could hear the sorrow in Jules voice when she agreed. "Good bye Jules I'll see you soon, and I love both of you," he said before hanging up. Sam lay on the pavement just focusing on breathing in and out for what seemed like eternity, before he heard sirens, informing him that EMS were on their way. Judging by the fact that he had managed to stay conscious Jules had probably been praying.

Next thing he knew there was an EMT kneeling beside him, shining a light in his eyes, and asking him what the last thing he remembered was. Sam answered truthfully, in that it was just hearing sirens. The EMT replied, "Okay that's good. Now what hurts the most, your head or your side?" Sam answered, "I think they're about the same, but my side is giving me the most problems, I can barely breathe." "Okay sir can you tell me your name?" Sam coughed hard before answering. As they were loading him onto the gurney, he heard more sirens, and looked over to see a convoy of familiar black Suburbans. 'Jules must have called Sarge,' hethought. Car doors slammed and he could hear Jules frantically calling his name. He turned slowly with a groan, and saw Jules running towards him, with the rest of Team 1 behind her. She quickly drew closer and as she grabbed his hand, he could hear Ed asking the EMT to tell them how bad it was. Focusing on the EMT, he heard him say concussion and bruised ribs before he blacked out.

The next time Sam woke up he was in a hospital. Feeling a mask over his face, he reached up to remove it, but was stopped by Wordy's hand. "You might not want to do that Sam it's helping you breathe." Sam rolled his eyes, but left the mask alone A nurse then walked in, pulling him out of his thoughts. "One of you pushed the call button?" she asked. "Yes that was me," said Wordy, "Sam would like to take the mask off." The nurse smiled and said, "Well I don't see why not," before turning to Sam. "Okay sir I'm going to remove this mask now. I need you to try and keep your breathing level, otherwise we are going to have to put it back on. Do you think you can do that for me?" Sam nodded quickly, eager to get it off so that he could talk. She turned off one of the machines next to his head, before taking the mask off of his face. Struggling to breathe on his own again he started coughing. The nurse turned quickly. "Sir just focus on breathing in and out

Once Sam finally had his breathing under control, he felt he should try speaking. Focusing on Wordy he tried asking were Jules was, but it came out as barely a whisper. So he licked his lips and tried again, raising his voice a little higher, he asked, "Where's Jules? Is she okay?" Wordy nodded. "Yes Sam she is worried, but fine. Sarge sent her home to rest. The rest of the team is here though; they were just ushered out by the nurse when you were having troubles breathing. You can see them if you want to now." Sam groaned. "How long 'till I get out of here?" Wordy answered, "Well that's something you are going to have to ask a nurse or doctor, because I don't have a clue."

A/NPlease review pretty please with a cherry on top


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own Flashpoint or Pointman sorry! sorry this chapter isn't longer_-CHAPTER3-_

The nurse that Sam had called for walked in. "What is it you need?" Sam answered, "I would just like to know, how long until I am able to check out?" The nurse looked thoughtful, and was just opening her mouth to answer, when the door of his hospital room suddenly slammed open, and a man walked in. "Okay I need everyone but the Corporal out NOW!" The nurse hurried out, and Wordy slowly raised his hands, backing out of the room. "And close the door!" the man yelled after him.

Wordy looked unhappy about it, but he did as the man said. "Okay," the man said, pulling the privacy screen over and putting it between him and Sam. He tossed some of Sam's clothes that Jules had brought over the top and growled. "Get dressed!" Sam obliged, doing his best to ignore the pain that seared through his side when he put his pants on. Once he was finally dressed, he stood up and addressed the man, "What do you want from me?" The man turned to him. "You killed so many in Afghanistan, a lot of those people were my family, now it's time for you to pay!"

Sam stumbled down the hallway, the man keeping a tight grip on his hands. Sam noticed judging by the signs, they were headed towards the waiting room, were Sam was sure Team One was waiting for him. He chose not to say anything, and kept walking praying quietly, "Lord I need your help, please let this man find forgiveness in his heart for me." They rounded the corner, and were met with a solid wall of Team One guns, pointing straight at them. Sarge spoke, "You don't have to do this Sayid, you can start a new life, you can put all this behind you and move on." Sayid shook his head, "No it's over, all I have to do is find revenge for my brother's and son's deaths, and then I can join them."

"Wait!" said Sam. "Sayid? Sayid Brenking? Your son was Amal Brenking, and your brother was Ali Brenking?" "Yes that's right," said Sayid. "Why does that matter to you?" he asked. Sam answered, "I remember your family. they were terrorists, and they were taking out our men, right and left. I sniped them both down, when they had guns to my team members' heads." "They still deserved to live," snarled Sayid. Sam nodded, "Yes everyone deserves to live Sayid, but sometimes you have to choose who gets to live. It's sad but it happens."

Sayid looked at him with tears in his eyes and said, "We lived in a small village, and some terrorists came, and took over our village. They drafted every able bodied man older then sixteen, I had recently broken my arm, so they didn't take me. That should have been me out there getting shot." Sam shook his head, "Not your fault Sayid, they would have been in the same place even if you were there with them." At that Sayid collapsed on the ground bawling.

Sam stumbled away, with a cry of pain. He slammed into the wall, and slid down it moaning. he took a few deep breaths, and looked up, to see Ed putting cuffs on Sayid, and Sarge and Wordy hurrying towards him. Slowly as the adrenaline melted away, he could start hearing things again, and became more aware of the intense pain he was in. He started to droop forward, but Sarge and Wordy stopped him, and Sam's blue eyes met Sarge's brown eyes. Those eyes reminded him so much of Matt's eyes, He was flung into a flashback.

Him and Matt where sitting side by side, eating their rations, when Sam suddenly heard a voice saying, "It's time to die. All of you take your guns off of your belts, and slowly turn around." Matt and Sam's gazes met, Sam recognized terror in Matt's brown eyes, and he was sure Matt recognized terror in his own eyes as well. Sam's flashback ended suddenly, and Sam found himself laying on his side. Wordy on one side of him, and Sarge on the other with Spike stooping in front of him acting as team medic, saying "Sam can you hear me? I really need you to respond Samtastic."

Sam groaned at him and Spike sighed in relief, "Can you talk Sam? Cause Jules would kill me if you died on my watch!" Sam laughed at the thought. "Yah she'd scorpio you for sure." That caused Wordy and Sarge to burst into laughter. "Babycakes would be given away to Team 2!"

A/N Please review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you LiveLaughLoveFP for Beta reading Enjoy this chapter you'll get atleast one answer you were looking for from it Disclaimer I do not own Flashpoint or Pointman

_-CHAPTER 4-_

Sam was sitting with his back against the wall, in the position that Sarge and Wordy had helped him into, once they had finished laughing. Noticing that they were getting ready to take Sayid away, he called out, "Wait I have a question for Sayid." Ed stopped in his tracks, as Sarge walked towards Sam, and asked, "Are you sure you want to talk to him Sam? After all,he did want to kill you. Sam nodded and said, "Yes it's important." Sarge nodded. "All right, just don't get too upset if he says something you don't like." Sam nodded and Sarge waved Ed over, who was holding Sayid in cuffs. Ed looked surprised, but led Sayid towards Sarge and Sam. He stopped right in front of them, still keeping an iron grip on Sayid

"Alright Sam, ask what you wanted to ask, so we can be relieved of Sayid," Ed said coldly. Sam wiggled into a slightly more comfortable position and asked, "Were you the one who sideswiped me?" Sayid looked down at him for a couple seconds, before nodding and saying, "Yes I was, I was hoping to kill you without it getting personal, but I guess that didn't work did it?" Sam shook his head. "No I guess it didn't." Sam heard the sliding glass doors open, and looked back to see some men in military uniform walking quikley towards them. Turning back to Sayid he said, "Well looks like our conversation is over, maybe they can talk some sence into your twisted head Ed nodded and said, "Let's go Sayid, time to face the convoy," before leading Sayid away.

Sam was sitting back zoned out as a nurse asked him questions. Of course he didn't hear any of the questions, his mind was locked in a flashback from a few years ago. Sam was laying on his stomach in the sand on a hill, watching his targets through his scope. The target was two terrorists, who had been taking out soldiers for the last two months. Suddenly through his com link he heard, '_Braddock clear to fire take the shot'_. Sam took the two shots, killing both terrorists quickly and efficiently. Sam was shaken out of his flashback by Spike tapping his wrist repeatedly. Sam leaped into the air surprised, and the nurse said, "Wow Constable Scarlatti you did know how to pull him back, I'll have to call you for for stubborn patients."

Sam groaned, sliding back onto the floor with his back against the wall, and the nurse kneeled down beside him, "Okay Mister Braddock we're gonna try this again; what hurts the most right now, your head or your side?" Sam gritted his teeth in pain as he replied. "My side is killing me, so's my head but my side is excruciating." "Okay," the nurse replied, "I'm going to move you just slightly so I can look at your side, is that okay?" Sam nodded and prepared himself, but nothing could have prepared him for the pain that went through his side. As soon as the nurse touched his side, his stomach did a flip, and he lost consciousness.

When Sam came to again he was again laying in a hospital bed, just like the last time he awoke from being unconscious. Thankfully, this time he did not have the tube down his throat. He rolled slowly over in his bed, only to be stopped by a jumble of wires hooked up to his arms. Looking around the room as best he could, he realized he was in the ICU. '_Huh,' _thought Sam, _'I wonder why I'm in the ICU?'_ "I see you're awake Sam," spoke Sarge, "How are you feeling?" he asked. Sam thought about that for a moment before answering, "My stomach doesn't feel like it's doing somersaults anymore so much better." Sarge nodded and said, "That's good. I'm glad." Suddenly Spike interrupted, asking, "Did your stomach throw in any backflips?" Sam chuckled and answered, "No I don't think so but you'll have to ask it."

When a nurse came in to check his vitals Sam seized the opportunity to ask, "Why am I in ICU? I feel much better." The nurse looked at him for a second, before answering, "I don't know, I could ask your doctor for you if you'd like," as she refilled his fluids. Sam nodded. "Could you please do that?" She nodded and left. When she was gone, Sam turned to Team One, "Does Jules know what happened?" he asked. Sarge nodded and said, "Yes I told her. I also told her that if she tried to come down here I would cuff her to her bedpost." Sam chuckled and said, "I'm guessing she wasn't too happy about that?" Sarge shook his head and said, "No she was not. Now get some rest."

Sam was just laying in the bed watching Spike play rock, paper, scissors with Lou when the nurse walked in and said, "Mister Braddock, the reason you are in ICU is because we wanted to keep a very close eye on you. to make sure you did not get sick to your stomache, we didn't think you would but, we figured it couldn't hurt to make sure. Now it appears you have a choice, be transferred into a regular room or go home." Sam lit up with joy and said, "Home please, I want to see my wife and dogs and get out of this place. I hate hospitals!" The nurse nodded. "Very well," she said.

Sam walked down the corridor to meet up with Jules and leave. The same corridor Sayid had rushed him down just hours before, holding a gun by his side. Sam closed his eyes for a moment murmuring, "Thank you Lord, for protecting me." The first thing he saw as he opened his eyes was Jules hurrying towards him looking concerned. When he looked into Jules brown eyes brimming with tears his heart melted and he suddenly bolted towards her.

Taking her up in a hug and murmuring over and over, "I'm okay," to reassure himself as much as Jules. When he let go of Jules he asked her, "Are you okay?" She just nodded and rested her head on Sam's shoulder murmuring, "I love you Sam." "I love you too Jules," he murmured back, before kissing her and gently pulling away saying, "Come on lets go home and get some rest."

Sam walked out of the bathroom, stepping into his and Jules bedroom to see her on her knees beside the bed, praying. All Sam could make out from the prayer was, "Thank you Sam is OK." Sam teared up when he heard that and realized just how committed to him she was. He walked forward slowly, falling on his knees beside her and resting his head on hers he prayed "Thank you Lord for leading me to such a wonderful wife. Also thank you for your protection that you placed on my life the last few days. Amen."

He moaned as he stood up, his side giving him problems. He stumbled slightly, placing his hand on the bed to steady himself. Jules quickly stood up and helped him to his side of the bed. Gently helping him lay down, she smiled down at him and said, "You know I wasn't the only one worried about you," before walking over to the door and opening it. Sam jumped slightly as his German Shepherd Arrow, who he served with, jumped up beside him and laid down. Sam's other dog Remmy, a black Lab who they got at an animal shelter, followed soon after.

A/N please review you have no idea how much it means to me


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or pointman

A/N I hope you guys enjoy this chapter also please review at the end and thank you to my beta reader LiveLaughLoveFP all mistakes are mine not hers _-Chapter5-_

Sam lay on his back listening to Jules breathing and petting Arrow. It had been about an hour since Jules had fallen asleep but no matter what Sam tried he could not sleep. Whenever he drifted into sleep he had nightmares about his time in Afghanistan; in fact, it had gotten to the point that he was actually becoming afraid to fall asleep. Sam sighed but immediately regretted it as his ribs started feeling like they were on fire. Sam struggled to sniper breath but was having a increasingly hard time.

He started coughing. As he coughed he wiggled, desperately trying to find a more comfortable position. Arrow woke up and whimpered a few times at him before he started barking and pawing Sam, waking up Jules in the process. Jules mumbled a few times swatting at Arrow before she became fully awake and realized what was happening. She quickly sat up propping Sam up against his pillows to help him breathe. Sam's breathing slowed eventually and he rested his head against the wall tiredly.

Jules looked at him concerned and asked, "Are you okay now?" Sam waited a second before replying, "I'm so thirsty." Jules nodded and got out of bed. Sam could hear her go into the kitchen and get him a glass of water. He watched as she walked back into their bedroom and handed him the glass. Sam didn't even realize how badly he was shaking until he reached out to take the glass from Jules, and almost spilled it Jules quickly steadied the glass, eyes full of concern, and helped him lift it to his lips.

Once Sam had taken a few sips he pushed the glass away and just focused on sniper breathing again. Not long after he succumbed to his drowsiness and fell asleep. Sure enough, his mind immediately went back to Afghanistan but this time it was actually a semi good dream. Him and Matt were walking through their base when Matt suddenly said, "You know, those other bases in our area sure have been getting slammed with terrorists late. I wonder what sets us apart?" Sam's reply was, "I wouldn't be so sure that they won't be heading towards us soon." Sam's dream faded as he began to wake up, his mind pulling him back to his bed

When Sam woke up it was still dark out but when he glanced at his alarm clock it was six o'clock so not too early. He groaned as he sat up, ribs immediately protesting. However he chose to power through it thinking, '_Jules deserves a cup of coffee in bed for what she's gone through lately'. _He pushed himself out of bed and headed into the kitchen, getting Jules favorite coffee mug out of the cupboard and getting a pot brewing. When the light came on signifying it was done he poured some into Jules' cup and carried it into her. Stopping to watch Jules sleeping form for a moment, he walked up to Jules and shook her gently on the shoulder. Jules mumbled something and opened her eyes, smiling up at Sam, standing above her with a cup of steaming coffee.

"Good morning you two," Sam said happily as he set Jules' cup of coffee on the night stand and rested his hand on Jules stomach. Jules smiled brightly and asked, "How's the pain?" Sam just kind of shrugged and replied, "Pain is pain. Which reminds me, I need to take some pain pills," he said before he walked into their bathroom and grabbed the pain medication his doctor prescribed him off of the counter. He swallowed one down with a glass of water and walked back into Jules and his bedroom. Sitting down on the side of the bed and watching Jules drink her coffee, he turned his head slightly as he heard claws clicking on linoleum and Arrow walked in. Arrow's tail immediately started wagging when he saw Sam sitting up and he charged towards him, jumping up beside him and licking him happily. "Okay okay," Sam laughed, "Don't maul me!"

Sam finished getting dressed and walked out of the master bedroom, joining Jules in the dining room. He sat down on a dining chair beside Jules and said, "You know I bet this house is boring if you're stuck in it. We should visit the barn today, say hello to Team One." Jules nodded, "Yeah that sounds like fun, but are you up to it? You did just get out of the hospital yesterday after all." Sam just kind of shrugged and said, "They wouldn't have released me if I wasn't up to day to day life out here. I promise if I start feeling like I really need to lay down or if the pain gets to be too much I'll tell you, okay?" Jules nodded and said, "All right, but I can tell when you're about to pass out so don't think you can fool me." Sam nodded "Okay deal," he said. "Well come on then," Jules said walking through the kitchen towards the door. Sam put leashes on Arrow and Remy and followed.

Sam opened Jules' red Toyota Rav4s' door to let Arrow and Remy in, before closing that door and climbing in the passenger door. Sam put on his seatbelt with some difficulty and sat back, relieved for the chance to stop and take a breath. Turning his head, he watched as Jules climbed into the driver's seat and started it with a soft roar. Jules pulled out of their driveway and drove across town to the barn. She pulled into the visitors parking and put it in park. Sam reached over and opened his door saying, "I'll take Arrow. Can you handle Remy?" Jules nodded and said, "Yeah I think I can handle him." Sam nodded and grabbed the two dogs leashes, handing Remy's to Jules and walking towards the barn with Arrow.

Sam walked through the glass door entering into the barn and held it open for Jules. He strolled up to Winnie's desk and asked, "Hey Winnie, how's the day going? Any hot calls?" Winnie smiled at him and said, "Fancy seeing you five here." Glancing at Jules stomach, she answered, "No there have been no hot calls yet." Sam nodded, "Good could you do me a favor?" Winnie looked curious and said, "What kind of favor?"

"Well first of all, is there room for us to crouch behind your desk?" Both Winnie and Jules gave him a weird look. "Yeah I guess," said Winnie, completely dumbfounded. Sam nodded. "Okay good. Come on Jules," he said, leading her behind Winnie's desk and helping her into a kneeling position. He gritted his teeth against the pain as he knelt down himself, "Okay Winnie, now I need you to tell Team One they have visitors, but don't tell them it's us." Winnie nodded, starting to catch on and reached over, speaking into her com link, "Team One you have visitors waiting at the front desk."

Sam could hear Team One walk up and after a moment he could hear Ed ask, "Were are they?" Sam used that as his cue and whispered to Jules "Now!" Pushing himself off of the floor and into a standing position, he yelled, "Surprise!" Sam smiled at the look of shock on every member of Team One's faces when they saw Sam and Jules standing in front of them. Sam could feel pain coursing through his side but he did his best to ignore it. He strolled up to Ed saying, "They're right here Ed." Ed started chuckling and said, "Yes I guess you are. How are you feeling?" Sam smiled slightly before replying, "I'm a little sore after jumping up to surprise you, but other than that good."

Hearing Sarge's boot squeak as he walked towards him, he turned around and was met with both Sarge and Jules standing in front of him. As soon as he saw Sarge's expression he knew he was in for it. Sarge didn't waste any time before speaking, "Jules tells me last night you were having problems sniper breathing. Is that correct?" Sam glanced at Jules before replying, "Yes I was having problems, but I'm fine now." Sarge looked frustrated and asked, "But what's to say you won't have problems breathing again tonight?" Sam could feel his temper rising and sighed, forgetting about his side for a moment. He felt the pain and black specks started to dance before his eyes as he coughed, falling to his knees, but he fought unconsciousness. He was at the very edge where he couldn't comprehend anything other than the pain.

As the pain slowly started to die down he could start catching glimpses fragments of what his team members were saying: again "Spike...water" "Jules you...relax". Slowly he regained his senses and realized that Ed was kneeling behind him holding him up. Sam groaned, letting Ed know he was awake. Sam could feel Ed shift slightly and then ask, "Are you feeling better now? Do you need a paramedic?" Sam shook his head quickly, pushing himself off of the ground and saying, "I'm fine."

A/N: Reviews are appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or Pointman

A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it took more work then usuall also Thank you to my beta reader LiveLaughLoveFP

_-CHAPTER6-_

Sam stood in the briefing room with his back to Team One staring out the window. When he realized just how dizzy he felt, he turned around and walked back to the table almost tripping. He could feel the teams' eyes on him but he did his best to ignore it, resting his head on his hands. It was then Sam realized he wasn't breathing at the same rate he usually did. Raising his head he looked directly at Jules and said, "I think I need to go to the hospital."

Arrow sat beside Sam licking his hand as he waited for the paramedics to arrive. Sam jumped slightly as the phone rang and he heard Winnie answer and say, "This is the Toronto Police Department SRU division how may I help you?" She nodded "Mhhm. Okay. I'll get Team Two on it right away," before hanging up and yelling,

"Team Two hot call! Hospital under duress by one Michael Angby. All paramedic units were ordered back to base. I'm coordinating unies now." [As Sam watched Team Two run by, it slowly dawned on him that those paramedics would not be getting here any time soon, and he needed them right now.]

Sam looked up at Team One and said, "I'm sorry for being an idiot earlier, will you guys forgive me?" Slowly every member of Team One responded in the affirmative and then Jules asked, "What is wrong anyways? You would never ask for the hospital." Sam glanced at her before replying, "My breathing isn't normal and I'm really dizzy. It's probably nothing though, I'll be fine." Jules looked concerned and glancing at Sarge, she asked, "Is there any place Sam can lay down?" Sarge looked thoughtful. "There's the benches in the locker room we could pull two together, but that probably wouldn't be that comfortable." "Hey!" Sam said, "I have a say in this to, and I say I'm fine sitting up." "Are you sure?" questioned Jules. "I'm quite positive Jules, don't worry!"

Sam moaned in pain. "Does anyone happen to know if there are any pain killers laying around? My prescription ones are at home and I could really use something for the pain right now." All Sam got was no and multiple shaking heads. Sam sighed slightly before saying, "Well then I guess we need a supernatural healing now don't we?" Jules smiled at that and said, "Yes Sam we do. Now I suppose we could pray for that supernatural healing, what do you say to that?" In response Sam reached out and took Jules' hand. "Do you want to pray?" he asked softly. Jules smiled. "I would be honored."

"Lord right now we are asking you to take the pain that Sam is feeling completely away, at least until the paramedics get here, cause Lord we know your spirit is better than any pain medicine. We thank you that your spirit surrounds us keeping us safe. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen" Sam opened his eyes and said, "Amen. Now I just have to believe that he will heal me quickly." Jules smiled, "Yeah it would be kind of nice if He did things on our terms. But then again, when He does things it is always the best timing. So, I guess we get to learn patience." Sam snickered. "Yeah it's kind of hard to push patience into my thick skull but I guess if anyone can do it would be Him," Jules smiled at Sam's response. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Like someone is intervening supernaturally to keep my mind off of the pain," Sam replied. Jules smiled. "Good, now get some rest if you can."

Sam closed his eyes, resting his head on his arms and slowing his breathing. He fell asleep slowly and started dreaming. Sam stood beside Matt. "I'm pretty sure my trick will work Sam, please help me." Sam shook his head smiling, "No Matt! I would rather be walking then lying in a morgue!" "Ohh but Sam it's gonna be fun." "Look Matt, putting a bucket full of water on your team leader's door is generally not a good idea however, with General Bronts it really isn't a good idea!" "Ohh bu..." Suddenly Sam screamed, "Get into the bomb shelter we're under attack!" Giving Matt a good push, they had almost reached the bomb shelter. Sam was looking back to make sure Arrow was still following when he heard the first bomb screaming towards the ground. It met its' mark perfectly - the bunk house.

Sam was woken up from his flashback by Arrow barking and Jules gently shaking him. When Sam opened his eyes Jules said, "You were screaming 'we're under attack' over and over again in your sleep. Do you want to talk about it?" Sam shook his head quickly. "I'll be fine. I don't need to talk about anything." Jules nodded, remembering that sometimes it was best to give Sam space for these kind of things; she had learned that at the beginning of their relationship. Sam rested his head down on his hands again. Venturing to speak he said, "My chest certainly feels like I've been screaming. Come to think of it, so does my mouth. It feels someone used a cotton swab to dry it out." Spike grinned. "How do you know someone didn't?" Sam looked at him and replied, "Because Jules hasn't killed you yet." The whole of Team One except for Spike started laughing at the look of shock on Spike's face. Spike looked between Sam and Jules before asking, "Would you really kill me Jules?" That got Sam laughing. Sam groaned in pain but he couldn't stop laughing; Spikes expression was way too funny.

Once Sam finally got himself under control, he could feel the tears streaming down his face and he was too exhausted to do anything but grin. "Seriously Jules, would you?" Spike asked. Jules just shook her head, still chuckling. "No Spike, then we would have no entertainment!" The whole team including Spike got a chuckle out of that, then Sam groaned in pain. "I hope Team Two hurries up. I don't know how much longer I can last," he said. "Although, it might help if you guys stopped talking about cotton swabs and got me something to drink."

A/N please review pretty please I could use some encouragement


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or Pointman

A/N: Thank you to my beta reader LiveLaughLoveFP for doing a wonderful job and also informed me that Jules is a bit out of character I will try to address that in the next chapter

_-Chapter7-_

Sam took the bottle of water from Wordy, unscrewing the cap and taking a long drink. "Careful Sam," said Wordy, "If you drink that too fast you might not feel too good." Sam put the water down and said, "I feel the same as I did before I took a drink, other than my mouth doesn't feel like it's shriveling up anymore." Wordy nodded, "Alright Sam I just thought I'd mention it. I figured you wouldn't want to be nauseated on top of everything else." Sam smiled. "Thank you for the thought Wordy but my stomach is made out of iron." He then took another drink, this one not quite as long, because his stomach actually is starting to hurt and that probably wasn't good. Sam then put the water down slowly and swallowed again, coughing. It took a bit of a struggle which he was pretty sure Wordy noticed but he finally got the nausea under control. Exhausted, he laid his head down on the table and went back to sleep.

Sam stood beside Matt in the bomb shelter waiting out the attack while most of the rest of his teammates waited nearby. Sam jumped as another bomb landed, shaking the ground. "I hate this," he grumbled, listening as yet another one fell, this time it hitting the ground right in front of the bomb shelter door, terrifying Sam. "Do you think we're going to make it through today Matt?" he questioned. Matt shook his head, Sam's terror reflected in his own eyes. "Do you remember that guy who joined our team for a little while, Sergeant Huntent?" Matt asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah." "Remember how he was always saying, if you don't ask for forgiveness then you will end up in hell when you die?" Matt asked. Sam nodded. "Yes I remember that." "Maybe we should ask for forgiveness before we die," Matt said, as another bomb hit the ground. Cringing, Sam agreed. "What do you think we say?" Sam asked. Matt kind of shrugged. "I guess we just ask him to forgive us." Sam nodded. "Yeah I guess," he said, before looking up towards the roof of the bomb shelter and saying, "God I know you are up there and right now I'm asking you to forgive me, and to accept me when I die." When he finished, he could hear Matt uttering the same words. Sam could feel tears streaming down his own face, and saw them streaming down Matt's face as well.

Sam woke up crying; he could feel Team One looking at him in concern. It was just a few minutes before Sarge spoke up, "Sam are you okay? You know you can tell us anything right?" Sam nodded. "Yeah I know I can tell you anything and I'm so grateful for that. But I can't. I can't tell you about my dreams. They're too real." Sarge nodded. "Okay I just wanted to let you know we're a team you can tell us anything." Sam started crying again. "Thank you Sarge," he said, "I guess I can tell you guys this one." Wordy nodded encouragingly. "Go ahead Sam." Sam smiled at Wordy before looking straight ahead and saying, "Our camp was under attack and the enemy was dropping bombs on us. We were in a bomb shelter, and it seemed like every bomb was getting closer. Me and Matt were afraid we were going to die that day. We had had a guy with our team for a couple months Sergeant Huntent - good guy, a Christian - and Matt's mind went back to some of the things he said while he was on our team. That was the day I accepted Christ as my Lord and Savior, as did Matt."

All of Team One looked a little bit shocked and surprised, but Jules the most. "What did you go through over there?" she asked. Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry Jules but nothing I'm going to be telling anyone including you. It was too horrific, but when I look back at that night I wish it had never happened. But I'm also glad it did happen because if it hadn't, I would not be a Christian right now. I would not be able to trust God to take away my pain." Jules nodded. "Well I'm glad that happened then," she said. They could hear Winnie saying, "Good job Team Two. How long until paramedics are up and running?" She nodded at their answer, and said "Okay I'll tell them," before turning to Team One, and saying, "Michael Angby is in custody. Ambulance paramedics are going to take a while to get here, but the fire dept EMTs are on their way right now." Sarge nodded. "Thank you, Winnie." Winnie smiled in return before turning back to her desk. Sam could here sirens drawing closer and started to relax.

Sarge stood up and said, "I'm gonna bring them up here." Ed nodded. "I'll take care of things up here - make sure these guys don't break anything." Spike looked offended. "I wouldn't break anything!" Ed glanced at him. "Michelangelo Scarlatti, I'm afraid I cannot hold you to that." Sam started chuckling, "Yeah the only thing you can hold Spike to is that he can diffuse a bomb." Next thing Sam knew, Sarge was saying, "And this is my crazy team; believe it or not they can actually get out of bed without hurting themselves. Except for Ed - he stubbed his toe this morning." "Hey no one was supposed to know about that. How do you even know?" Ed asked. Sarge smiled. "I have my ways." One of the EMTs kind of looked at Sarge and said, "I feel kind of like I'm intruding but we would really like to help if you don't mind." Sarge glanced over quickly. "Oh be my guest, don't mind us."

The fire chief moved quickly over to Sam and knelt down beside his chair. "Sir what prompted you to call 911?" he asked. Sam's reply was, "I was losing my balance, I was dizzy and my breathing was irregular." The fire chief nodded before getting one of his tools. He held it up to Sam's chest and said, "Can you breathe deeply for me?" Sam struggled, doing his best to take a large breath, but ended up coughing desperately from the pain. in the process making himself feel really dizzy. Wheezing, he rested his head in his hands, trying to get rid of the dizzy feeling that had overcome him. After what felt like eternity he raised his head and was able to look at the fire chief again. "Thirsty," he groaned. The fire chief nodded, asking his partner to get him a bottle of water. She got one quickly and handed it to the chief. He took it and held it out to Sam. "Take a small drink," he said. Sam nodded, taking the water and taking a drink before setting it down. "Okay," the chief said, "Now I am going to take your blood pressure. Please put your feet flat on the ground and try to slow your breathing." Sam nodded, doing his best to relax as the Chief put the cuff on him. Watching the Chief's expression he could tell it wasn't good. The chief pulled the cuff off and said, "Sir your blood pressure is a bit high at 170/100." Sam raised an eyebrow. "That does not sound like just a bit high to me."

A/N please review! always remember the more reviews I get the more encouragement I have to update soon


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** I don't own Flashpoint or Pointman!

**A/N** Sorry this took longer I had a little bit of writers block and was really busy, but here you go Chapter 8! also thank you to my beta-reader LiveLaughLoveFP this wouldn't be as pleseant to read without her all mistakes are my fault not hers!

_-Chapter 8-_

Sam sat in his chair waiting for ambulance paramedics to arrive, bored out of his mind and in a massive amount of pain. "How are you feeling?" the Fire Chief asked. Sam glanced up long enough to reply, "Like an elephant is sitting on my chest," before looking back down at the table. Jules glanced up, "Chief, one thing that Sam neglected to mention is that he just got released from the hospital after a car wreck." The Fire Chief looked up at Sam and asked, "Why didn't you tell me this before? I could have very easily tried to do something that could have caused you bodily harm." Sam sighed, "Because I didn't want to make it sound like I was whining." "Well you would have been doing a lot more then whining if I did some of the things I considered doing, I'll tell you that," the Fire Chief said. Sam nodded weakly, feeling guilty about keeping it from him. The sirens from the ambulance saved Sam from trying to explain himself anymore.

"Send them in here when they come in Winnie!" Sarge yelled over to her. "Copy that!" Winnie yelled back. About a minute later Sam heard voices, and looked up to see two paramedics wheeling a stretcher towards him. "Nobody said anything about a stretcher," he said, annoyed. Jules finally snapped, "Deal with it Braddock cause right now you have no say in what happens!" Sam raised his eyebrow, "I was waiting for that." Jules just looked at him. Sam glanced away, suddenly feeling embarrassed about his the amount of pain he was in and the weekness it created for him, and found himself looking Sarge straight in the eye. Sarge nodded at him and Sam could just almost hear him saying, '_you got yourself into it now you get yourself out_'. Sam sighed and took the few shaky steps over to the stretcher sitting down hard. Once he had caught his breath he looked up at the paramedics and said, "I was just released from the hospital after a car wreck that bruised my ribs and gave me a concussion." The paramedic nodded, "Thank you for telling us sir."

Sam lay down on the stretcher and let the paramedic strap him in. Exhausted, he closed his eyes ready to fall asleep, when he heard the paramedic say, "I'm sorry sir but we can't let you sleep until a doctor pronounces it safe for you to do so." Sam sighed and opened his eyes. He could feel the stretcher moving and looking over, saw Jules walking beside it. Slowly he reached out and rested his hand on Jules stomach, "I love you" he murmured to her. She replied, "You better Braddock 'cause you're stuck with me." Sam could see tears in her eyes, so he reached up and wiped them off. "I'll be fine don't worry." She nodded. "I know. You didn't go through what you did in Afghanistan just to die on the home front; I know you too well to think that." Sam smiled, but soon groaned again as the paramedics wheeled him to the ambulance and lifted the stretcher up into it. Once his stretcher was set down again he could feel the paramedic gently touching his side, no doubt looking for any more damage to his side. Sam groaned again as he touched a spot that really hurt.

Jules quickly reached out and took his hand squeezing it gently. Sam smiled slightly and looking over at her said, "I couldn't have asked for a better wife." Jules smiled back, "And I couldn't have asked for a better husband." Sam did his best but, he couldn't stop himself from crying. "We're supposed to be spending this time sitting in the living room deciding names for our baby, not me laying in a hospital and being taken hostage!" Sam said. Jules sniffled, "This is our way of bonding." Sam sighed, "It's starting to seem that way!" Suddenly Jules perked up, "What's to say we can't discuss baby names while you are in the hospital?" Sam smiled slightly, "Always full of ideas. I can't see any reason why we can't." Jules smiled. "Then we shall. I'll get a baby name book - you just focus on recovering. When you feel up to it we can discuss some of the names." Sam nodded. "Sounds good." He could feel the ambulance slowing down and then the paramedic glanced over. "We're just about to bring you into the hospital, so prepare yourself to be transported out of the ambulance."

Sam gritted his teeth against the pain as his stretcher was taken out of the ambulance and he was jostled around. The paramedic set the stretcher's wheels on the ground and wheeled him towards the hospital doors while the other paramedic was walking ahead of them and opening the doors. Sam looked around as he was wheeled in; glancing over he saw the corridor that Sayid had walked him down a couple of days ago. Shuddering, he turned a different direction, not wanting to even look in that direction. Sam could hear the paramedic checking him in and could soon feel the stretcher moving again. Glancing back at Jules he saw Sarge holding her in a tight embrace. Smiling he relaxed back onto the stretcher, satisfied that Jules was in good hands. He closed his eyes and focused on not passing out as he waited for the doctor to come in.

"Well now I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Sam recognized the voice as belonging to the doctor he had had just a few days ago. Sighing, Sam replied, "I was hoping you wouldn't have to." The doctor walked around so that he was in Sam's field of view and asked, "How is your wife doing?" as he started to set up Sam's IV drop. Sam smiled, "She's trying to stay upbeat about this whole thing, but I imagine it can be difficult." The doctor nodded. "She's tough, she'll manage. And as for you, you overdid it. We're going to need to keep you here overnight for observation, but you can go home tomorrow," Sam nodded. "Thank you Doctor Kent."

**A/N** Please review any ideas for this story would be appreciated my mind is running dry also ideas for future storys' would be appreciated either PM me with your ideas or write them in your review whichever is easier for you


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or Pointman

A/N: Thank you to my beta-reader LiveLaughLoveFP all mistakes are my own Sorry this one is shorter I guess I'm losing my inspiration (You guys could help with that by reviewing *Hint* *Hint*)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Chapt er 9-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sam lay in his hospital bed, wishing he could be anywhere but laying here right now. Sam glanced up as his room's door opened, half expected Sayid Brenking to walk in but the person who did surprised him even more. "Pastor, what are you doing here?" Pastor Hawkins smiled, "What, I'm not allowed to check on hospitalized members of my congregation anymore?" Sam chuckled. "I guess I can allow it." "Your team sent Jules home and your Sergeant went with her. The rest of your team however are still here and are worried about you," Pastor Hawkins said. Sam groaned. "They should probably come in so they can see that I'm still in one piece." Pastor Hawkins stood up. "I'll go get them." "Thanks Pastor!" Sam said, tiredly resting his head back against the pillow as the Pastor left the room.

Sam was half asleep when his Pastor walked back in with his teammates. Too tired to raise his head, he half heartedly mumbled a "Hello" and closed his eyes again. Sam heard Spike starting to say something but he was quickly silenced by Ed whispering, "He needs his rest we should be quiet." Slowly drifting into sleep the last thing he heard was "Poor Sam" from one of his teammates.

Sam walked through base beside Matt. Sam's arm was in a sling from the bombing that had taken place at their previous base just a couple days before but Sam wasn't just hurt physically. He could remember laying on his bunk last night replaying the bombing over and over in his mind and remembering the horrible moment when he stepped out of that bomb shelter and found General Bronts body in the rubble of the bunk house. Sam could remember the grief that had overcome him; while Sam may not have especially liked General Bronts there was still that level of respect and awe he felt for his superior.

Slowly Sam started to drift out of his dream and back into reality. Opening his eyes again the scene before him surprised him - his teammates were spread out in various positions asleep in chairs provided by hospital staff. As Sam shifted into a more comfortable position Ed opened his eyes, sitting up straighter he asked, "How are you feeling Sam?" Sam sighed. "I was hoping not to wake you up." Ed smiled, "I was already awake but, that doesn't answer my question of how you're feeling." Sam sighed again, "I've been better, my nightmares just won't leave me alone." Ed nodded understandingly. "I know how you feel. I keep having these nightmares about that teenage girl I shot. They won't leave me alone either." Sam nodded, "How do you get through them?" he asked. Ed looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Well I guess I really don't, I tend to dwell on them." Sam sighed sadly. "I hate to admit it but, I think I have PTSD," he confessed. Ed looked at him and said, "I don't think that there's anyone who has gone through what you have and gotten away without PTSD. Sam you have no reason to be ashamed. In fact, you should be proud that you have served Canada in the way that you have and still are." All Sam could do was nod and do his best to keep the tears at bay. "Thank you Ed," he whispered. Ed nodded, "No problem Sam."

Sam lay tiredly on his bed when a nurse walked in to check his IV drop waking up Team One in the process. "Morning sleeping beauty," Ed said poking Wordy in the stomach.

"Hey!" Wordy protested "Speak for yourself, you where the one snoring!" "No, I'm pretty sure that was Spike," Ed retorted. "Guys, don't include me in this," Spike whined.

Sam cleared his throat and said in an official tone, "No fighting in the hospital please." Ed glanced at him. "We're not fighting, we're just having an intense conversation!" "Oh, well no intense conversations either, doctors orders.""And what Doctor would that be?" Ed asked. It took Sam no longer then a second before replying "Doctor Braddock."

The nurse finished with Sam's IV and said, "Not just Mister Braddock's orders but it's also in the Hospital rules. If you're going to fight take it outside please." Grumbling, Ed turned away from Wordy and muttered, "I wasn't snoring!" Letting out a breath Spike turned to Lew. "Well that was intense," he muttered. Ignoring Spike, Sam turned to Ed and asked, "When do you think Sarge can bring Jules back to see me?"

"Right now if you want," Ed replied. Sam nodded. "Okay I'll go make the call," Ed said, getting up and walking out of the room.

A/N: Please review! pretty please with a cherry on top!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or Pointman or any recognizable names

A/N Thanks goes to LiveLaughLoveFP for beta-reading also I think there's only going to be a few more chapters so sorry guys but I'll try to come up with an idea for another story

-_-Chapter 10-_-

Sam lay in his hospital bed waiting patiently when Sarge and Jules walked into his room. Jules immediately went to Sam's bedside and gave him a half hug. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said softly. Sam smiled and said "Me too!" Jules looked at him, concerned. "You're kind of pale. You should get some sleep." Sam shook his head. "I can't go back to sleep. I keep having these flashbacks and I'm getting tired of them." Jules sighed in exasperation. "You can't stay awake forever!" Sam shrugged in response, looking down at the floor. Jules sighed again, "Alright how about we think about something else? I brought a book of baby names - we could try to think of a name? After all, my due date isn't that far away." Sam smiled at her ability to change the subject so quickly. "Alright," Sam said nodding. Jules smiled. "Good, because we were going to either way."

Jules had situated herself in a chair as close to Sam's bed as possible after ordering the rest of Team One to leave because they didn't want them to know the name before the baby was born. "Okay then," Jules said, opening the book to a random page, "Let's pick one for if we have a boy before we pick one for a girl." Sam nodded, "Sounds good." "How about William?" Jules suggested, looking at the book. "Maybe for a middle name, since that is my middle name," Sam replied. Jules looked thoughtful. "Okay it's a nice middle name. Now let's try to find a first name." Sam nodded, wiggling slightly closer. "How about Michael?" Jules suggested. Sam shook his head. "No, there's just something about that name that I don't like." Jules nodded. "How about... Adam?" It took Sam longer for this name before he nodded. "Sounds fitting; after all, Adam was the first human ever and this will be our firstborn," he said. Jules smiled. "That wasn't too hard! Now let's find one for a girl. How about Bambi?" Sam gave her an odd look, "Is that really a name in there?" Jules nodded. Sam smiled slightly, "I would rather not name my baby after a deer!" Jules chuckled, "Okay how about Faith?" Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, "I like the name but it doesn't seem fitting somehow." Jules nodded, "Alright let's try again." Looking back down at the book she suggested, "How about Farrah?" Sam shook his head. "We need something we can spell!" Jules laughed at that, "Okay last one that I'm going to suggest for now." Sam smiled. "I have a feeling this is going to be the perfect one!" Jules nodded, closing her eyes and flipping the page. When she opened her eyes she looked directly down and said without even thinking, "Sadie." Sam smiled. "Perfect. What does it mean?" Jules looked down at the book. "Princess." Sam muttered 'Sadie' again and smiled. "And for the middle name,how about we go with Faith?" he questioned. Jules smiled. "It's beautiful. Sadie Faith Braddock."

Sam lay resting in his hospital bed and smiling at the names they had chosen when Team One walked back in. Sam raised his head smiling when he saw them. Ed looked at him before turning to Jules. "What did you do to him? He hasn't been smiling that much for the past three days!" Jules smiled tiredly, "He likes the names we chose." Ed nodded. "You mind telling us what that name is?" he asked, putting on a pleading expression. Jules swatted him. "That's for us to know and you to find out!" Ed looked sad and pretended to start crying. "You can't fool me, you big faker." Ed sighed and turned to Sarge, "Why did you make her your second again?" Sam started laughing; it must have been the meds they gave him but laughing didn't hurt at the moment. "Are you seriously going to ask that Ed?" Sarge chuckled, "He has a point Eddy!" "Well I would have made just as good a profiler as her," he replied. Sarge just kind of looked at him. "Are you sure about that?" he asked. Ed nodded. "Alright then. Jules is on medical leave right now, how about you trying to be my second for the day? See how you like it." Ed nodded. "Sounds fair."

Sam lay on his hospital bed staring up at the ceiling and daydreaming about all the fun he was going to have with his kid playing with him or her. Sam imagined playing frisbee, hide and seek, and all kinds of fun games; Sam wanted to give his child the childhood he never had. Sam's father never really cared about Sam - everything in General Braddock's life boiled down to the military. Sam wasn't even allowed to call him dad in front of other military personnel. Of course, the General never was much of a dad so it didn't really bother him. Sam could remember one time he had fallen off of his bike: he banged himself up pretty good, he even got a infection, but the General just told him to man up and stop whining. Sam sighed and decided it was time to stop dwelling on the past and move forward. Jules looked at him. "Why are you sighing?" she asked. Sam shook his head, "Just some things that happened in my childhood that I need to stop dwelling on." Jules looked skeptical but finally nodded and said, "Okay." At that precise moment a nurse walked in to inform him that he was cleared to go home.

A/N please review!


	11. Chapter 11 last chapter

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Flashpoint or Pointman

A/N Thanks goes to LiveLaughLoveFP for Beta-reading Last chapter I know this isn't the most realistic chapter but hey Jules gives birth I mean I'm not exactly an expert on these kinds of things! anyways I hope you enjoyed the story and I am considering a sequel

_-Chapter 11-_

Sam climbed into one of the suburbans for his ride back home; Jules' Rav4 was still at the station. Sarge climbed into the driver's seat and started it as Jules climbed in. Sarge drove out of the parking lot and halfway across Toronto to drop Sam and Jules off at their house. "Come on in," Sam invited. Sarge nodded, saying, "Alright but not for long. Just until Ed can get your Rav4 over here and I can give him a ride home. Sam nodded and opened the door, allowing Sarge and Jules to go in before him. "Would you like something to drink?" Sam asked. Sarge shook his head. "No thank you." Jules looked at Sam. "You should sit down you look exhausted." Sam nodded, walking over to his easy chair and sliding down into it with a groan Jules walked over to the counter and got Sam's pain killers off of it, handing one to Sam. He nodded his thanks before downing it with a glass of water. "So how has work been without me?" Sam asked. Sarge smiled. "Rather boring, it seems like all the bad guys miss you!" Sam laughed. "They must!" Just then there was a knock at the door. Sam moved to get up but Sarge stopped him and answered the door himself. Sam could hear him say hello and heard Ed's voice respond. Sam relaxed back into his chair and watched as Sarge walked back around the corner with Ed. "We've got to go. I'll check in tomorrow," Sarge said. Sam nodded. "Thanks guys," he said. Sarge nodded and walked away. Sam could hear the door close and Sam sighed with relief, leaning back in his chair.

"Are you coming to bed with me?" Jules asked. Sam shook his head. "I don't think I can move." "Okay," Jules said, reaching down and kissing him good night. Sam reached up and kissed her gently, reaching out and resting his hand on her huge stomach. "Good night you two," he said. Jules smiled. "See you in the morning," she said to him. Sam watched her retreat until she turned the corner into their bedroom before he closed his eyes and drifted into a dream.

When Sam was just a little kid, five to be exact, his family was living on base and his father had been deployed for a couple months. It was summer and boy was it hot. His mom had promised him and his sister ice cream, which was a real treat for them. Sam and Natalie were just waiting outside by the car when Sam heard his mother scream, "Samuel! Samuel!" Sam was just about to open the door and go running in to their house when he suddenly woke up. Sam lay back in his chair in a daze wondering why he had woken up when he heard Jules screaming "Sam!" over and over again. Sam didn't know he could move as fast as he did when he heard that. Sam tore the blanket off of his body and went bolting into the master bedroom to find Jules laying in bed terrified. Jules looked at him with tears in her eyes. "My water broke." Time seemed to slow down as exactly what was happening dawned on him. That lasted for just a few seconds before Sam went into a flurry getting Jules ready for him to take to the hospital, deciding an ambulance would take way too long to get here. Finally, Sam had everything ready and came up to Jules. "Okay I'm going to carry you out to the car now. Okay?" Sam's voice was shaking so badly that he was actually repeating words. Jules nodded, tears streaming down her face. "You're going to be fine," Sam said. Jules smiled slightly. "Of course I am I'm sure this will be nothing compared to being shot." Sam smiled back. "There's that sense of humor!" he said as he reached down and picked her up. Sam grunted in pain at the stress that put on his side but continued to walk towards the door. Sam stumbled over to the car, Jules reaching out and opening the car door as he struggled to find the handle. Sam gently set her in the passenger seat and closed the door climbing into the driver's seat and starting it.

Sam tore through the streets of Toronto like a mad man, swerving around the few late night partiers heading home. At one point Sam was halfway through an intersection and looked over to see another car run the red light. Sam's reaction time was just fast enough that he managed to swerve and the other car narrowly missed them. Sam muttered curses toward that driver for the rest of the drive. He finally swerved into the hospital parking lot and stopped. Sam climbed out and hurried over to the passenger side again picking up Jules despite the pain and carried Jules as far as the hospital lobby, before setting her down in a wheel chair and steering her over to the front desk. "My wife is in labor," he said to the person standing behind the desk. The man in his twenties got up and called for a doctor. One came out quickly took Jules and informed Sam to stay in the waiting room.

Sam had only been sitting down for half a second when he realized Sarge would want to know so he picked up his cell phone and called him. "Hello this is Sergeant Greg Parker." Sam swallowed before saying, "Sarge it's me. Ju... Jules' water broke." Sam could hear the concern and excitement in Sarge's voice the concern mostly for Sam when he said, "I'll call the rest of the team and come over to the hospital, just hang on." "Thanks Sarge," Sam said before hanging up and putting his head in his hands. After a couple minutes Sam got up and started pacing, which was exactly the way Sarge found him when he walked in. Sarge immediately came over and gave him a hug. "She'll be fine Sam. The rest of the team are coming and if anything goes wrong we'll make sure she stays on this earth to be tortured by you and your child." Sam smiled through the tears and nodded. Just then, the rest of Team One walked in, Spike still in his PJs. They all had words of comfort for him and they soon settled down to keep him company.

Sam was pacing vigorously when a doctor came out and said, "Family of Juliana Callaghan Braddock?" Sam hurried to the doctor's side, his team at his back. "Is she okay?" Sam asked. The doctor smiled. "She's fine. Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl," he said. Sam's grin nearly lit up the room, and he asked, "Can I see her?" The doctor nodded, motioning for Sam to follow him. Sam turned to his teammates and said, "I'll text you guys when you can come meet her," before following the doctor down the hall. Opening a door to a hospital room, he stood back and allowed Sam to step in. Jules smiled at him from her bed, still in her hospital gown from the delivery. Sam crossed the room in seconds, staring down in awe at the tiny baby cradled in her arms. Reaching out, he gently stroked a finger down her soft cheek. She wriggled, letting out a strangled cry and curled her hand around his finger. Sam's breath caught in his throat and he sat on the side of the bed, careful not to jostle the baby. "She's beautiful," he whispered reverently. Jules smiled up at him and said, "She is, isn't she? Our Sadie." Sam nodded, pressing a kiss against her temple. A nurse appeared in the doorway, smiling brightly. "Congratulations you two!" she said, "I hear you have some anxious people out in the waiting room so why don't you go show off your daughter while we move Mrs. Braddock to her new room?" Jules grinned, shaking her head in fake exasperation. "You called the whole team?" Sam shrugged. "I got a little excited. And I knew they'd want to be here." Sam sent Sarge a quick text before Jules handed him Sadie. As he stood up from the bed, Sadie whimpered in his arms, her tiny face scrunching up at the shift. Sam cradled her awkwardly as the nurse and Jules chuckled. "Like this," Jules said, motioning him closer so she could re-position his arms around the baby. Sam laughed, "Rule number one, don't drop the baby. I got it." Stepping out of the room, Sam grinned at the sight of his teammates trying not to rush down the hall. "Meet Sadie Faith Braddock, my daughter," he announced as they crowded around him. Sarge gently took her and cradling her close said "The pride of the SRU"

A/N like I said not the most realistic... please review!


End file.
